Tasting the Tipton Twins
by kjay15
Summary: Zack and Cody's feelings start to flourish, and when a movie project in Boston brings them closer to some other Tipton residents, they explore their maturing feelings more thoroughly; and, well, give it a little taste. Rated M for a variety of things. I do not own any of the shows mentioned, or characters.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Yay! I got this wonderful idea while re-reading a popular story by Fan4Life07, titled _Checking Into The Tipton_. (Btw, Fan, if you're reading this, please update!) Anyways... I'm hoping I put enough originality into this story, because I'm hoping it goes on for a decent length. Like Fan, I plan on using three different shows, naturally, our favorite pair of twins will be the stars, accompanied by other show fan-favorites. See if you can guess in the reviews.**

 **The time-set may be a little off, but let's just say Zack & Cody are around fifteen, and the Tipton guests are their current ages on their respective shows.**

 **So, without further ado, I give to you, Chapter 1. Granted, it's short. But the chapter following with be longer, without a doubt.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Nothing smelled more heavenly than the sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. Cody's cooking worked wonders, and compared to Carey's culinary talents, Cody was a cooking legend; no, a cooking God. Zack's eyes wondered from plate to plate, set on the table with such care and perfection that it looked like it was meant for the President himself.

"Are we impressing someone?" The older twin joked; playfully nudging Cody on the elbow. He regretted it when Cody accidentally splashed hot grease on his waving hand. Cody's apology was given with a chuckle as Zack blew on his the small splotches of cooling grease across his skin. "It's not funny!" Zack added, watching his younger twin turn off the stove. The bacon was still sizzling in the pan, even Zack had to wonder, why bacon on top of everything else? The table was full with food, ranging from grapes and apple slices to eggs and pancakes. But he zipped his lips and waited for breakfast to be served.

Besides, who doesn't love bacon?

Cody's grin as he unveiled the food from the silver platters was more than adorable, it was captivating. Zack felt his throat go dry from watching his brother. He hated the fact he thought this way. It was bad enough he had the hots for guys, not that he would tell anybody, but it was even worse that he had the hots for his own brother. It all started last year.

Sometime during the summer, Zack found himself inside the vents, scheming something no doubt. He didn't remember much, just the part that made him blow his two-week-old load across his brand new shirt inside the vent. He managed to crawl all the way to the boys' bathroom, and sure enough, there was his younger twin. His legs were spread wide, strung across the tiled floor panting for air as he fisted his slick cock with all his strength. Watching his brother shoot his load all over his bare chest was enough for the older twin to do the same. Luckily Cody left before, he would have heard his moans of pleasure for sure.

"Zack?" Cody's voice brought him back to reality, "Huh?"

"Are you gonna eat?" The younger twin's plate was nearly clear, while Zack hadn't taken a single bite. "Y-Yeah..." He staggered, reaching for a strip of bacon.

* * *

Mr. Moseby's frown when he saw the twins was expected, and his unsatisfied groan when they called out his name was for the most part, relatively normal. "I don't have time for you boys right now. I'm very busy." His voice was nervous, even for Moseby's standards.

"We heard they're shooting a movie here in Boston!" Zack exclaimed with a proud smile; "And some of the cast and crew are staying here, at the Tipton!" Cody added.

The manager sighed, "Oh, no. No. You two are not getting anywhere near the movie set or any of the cast or crew."

"But-" Cody began. "No buts!" Mr. Moseby cut him off, "This is a very big movie, and a lot of money for this hotel. Please, don't ruin it."

Zack scoffed, "They're making a new _Space Werewolves_ movie! We love the comics and loved the first movie!"

"Yeah! Why would we want to ruin it?" Cody added, "Besides, it's not like we would know what room they'll be staying in, or what time they'll even be getting here."

The twins smirked at each other, Mr. Moseby's face drained of color. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes." Both brothers said in harmony.

* * *

Nothing seemed more of a perfect time for the twins than when Mr. Moseby cautiously left the front desk, now attended by Esteban. His second mistake. Cody went in, while Zack remained ducked behind the lobby couch.

"Esteban! Come quick! I think someone fell down the stairs!" The doorman jumped, nervously looking back and forth from the desk and to where Moseby left. "Hurry! They need you!"

"You are right, little blond people, no one is better suited for the job than Esteban Julio Ricardo Mont-" Cody cut him off, "Not now!"

The two dashed off, while Zack split towards the front desk. With a little keyboard typing and desk searching, he found the room he was looking for. His smile peaked when he saw who was gonna be staying in the room in less than twenty-four hours. Especially when he checked how long they'd be staying. This summer was gonna be fun.

* * *

 **Okay, so any guesses on who the guests are gonna be? I'm sure you'll figure it out, especially with the hints given away. Hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you'll stay tuned till the next. Don't worry, more sexy stuff will definitely be happening.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I'd like to thank you all for the amazing support on this story! It really means the world to me, you guys/gals make me want to write. Anyways, I'm pretty sure all of you know who'll be visiting the Tipton this chapter. But remember, there will be three different shows in this story, can you guess who will be visiting the Tipton soon after the Rooney brothers?**

 **Be warned, this chapter contains some _explicit_ content between some boys... **

**Alright, I'll stop rambling and let you read. Enjoy, and please, if you have time, leave a review telling me what you thought :)**

 **ENJOY! (Again)**

* * *

The night was young, and the twins were enjoying the suite all to themselves. Carey had a back-to-back performance, and wouldn't be back until after two in the morning. Giving the boys roughly six-in-a-half hours of Mom-free time, as they liked to call it.

"Zack, I'm gonna take a shower." Cody stepped out from the bedroom to see his older twin playing another round of _GalactaZombie 4: Zombinator's Revenge_ on their console; his voice was low, and he was holding his towel and robe. "Okay, I'll be here."

Once Cody disappeared inside the bathroom, Zack cautiously made his way back to their bedroom, sneaking inside and closing the door. Nothing felt more wrong than what he had been doing the past few months, but he couldn't resist himself after witnessing his little brother's "display" in the vents last summer. So while Carey was doing a performance, and Cody was down in the lobby, sweet-talking Chef Paolo into letting him practice another dish, he drilled a hole in the wall, so he had the perfect view of whoever was inside. Conveniently enough, his _Space Werewolves_ comic poster was hung directly on top of it.

He hated being a Peeping Tom, almost as much as he hated school or homework. But the reward of seeing his little brother strip naked and get inside the shower was enough for Zack to easily forget the awful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Gently removing the poster, Zack looked through the penny-sized hole.

Cody was peeling off his blue-gray sweater vest, exposing his wrinkled and tattered, white button-down shirt. He untucked the cotton shirt, and swiftly began to unbutton. Zack watched eagerly as he exposed his bare chest. Steam was already resonating from the shower, forcing Zack to lean in closer to get all the wonderful details.

His younger twin stripped down to his white boxer-briefs, leaving nothing to the imagination as tight as they were. Zack never knew why Cody liked wearing them, preferring the much-more comfortable boxers. But right now, in the heat of the moment, he had no right to complain, especially when his boxers felt just as tight as Cody's underwear at this point.

Zack's hands snaked inside his pants, growling with pleasure as he stroked his shaft while pressing his chest against the wall.

The blond in the bathroom smiled tentatively in the mirror, flashing and flexing his muscles for his own amusement. Even Zack had to admit, Cody's body was getting fitter and fitter, he already had a four-pack. Cody finger's laced his gray waistband, dragging the cotton down his legs and around his ankles, kicking them off and adding to the pile of clothes. The older twin panted out his brother's name as he came in his boxers. He slid down the wall, breathing heavily as continuous current of cum rushed down his legs.

"S-Shit..." Zack muttered, as soft as a whisper.

Back in the bathroom, Cody climbed into the steaming shower, a smirk on his face as he peered over to the hole in the wall.

* * *

Zack and Cody silently crept down the empty hall of the twentieth floor. "We're gonna be in so much trouble if Mr. Moseby catches us..." Zack rolled his eyes, "Relax, Moseby's busy with the Charity Buffet in the restaurant, and that doesn't end until midnight."

"Still, what if-" Cody was cut off, "Here it is! Room 2069!" Zack smiled, reaching his hand up to knock. Before he could, the door swung open. The twins jumped back, shrieking loudly as none other than Liv Rooney walked out of the suite.

Liv quickly followed their lead, shrieking a little from the sudden startle. Pete came running out, "What?!"

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scream-" Cody began, "Don't apologize, I'm not sure why I scream either..." Liv smiled, looking back from the two identical boys, "Cool, I have a twin too."

Zack and Cody glanced at each other, smiling. The _Liv Rooney_ was actually talking to them! Voluntarily! "We loved you in _Space Werewolves_!" Zack exclaimed, "Like, _loved_ you!"

Liv giggled, "Thanks."

"Who are you?" Pete's guard was still up, eyeing the twins. "I'm Cody, and this is Zack..." Cody stuck out his hand, smiling nervously at the much older and bigger man.

"Pete Rooney." He loosened up, shaking Cody's hand after a moment of hesitation.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the four; "So... Do you guys want an autograph or something?" Liv laughed off the silence. Zack nodded happily, "Y-Yeah!"

She smiled, "See Dad, nothing to worry about..." She disappeared back inside, while Pete eyed the boys, "Of course, sweetie."

Liv walked back out, holding a _Space Werewolves_ flyer in her hand, signing her name quickly before handing it to the older twin, "Well, have a nice night. We're about to go see this singer down in the-"

"Carey Martin?" Cody asked, trying desperately to hide his smile, "Yeah? How'd you-"

"She's our mom!" Zack exclaimed, "We can get you in for free!"

Pete smiled, "I like these boys..."

* * *

Mr. Moseby flipped out when he spotted Zack and Cody with the Rooney's, and his face when Liv told him that the twins were with them was hilarious. The table was a little crowded with eight people; but they managed to squeeze Zack between Liv's brothers, Joey and Parker, while Cody was between Parker and Liv's twin sister, Maddie.

"So your mom is a singer?" Parker nudged Cody's shoulder, grabbing his attention. The older boy nodded, "Why?"

"Can you sing?" Parker added, his devilish smile springing to life. Cody was about to reply before Maddie shushed her younger brother, with Parker rolling his eyes and mouthing out to Cody, "Later..."

Meanwhile, Zack boredom got the better of him, slouching over and resting his chin in his hand, propped up by his elbow on the arm of the chair. He'd seen and heard his mother sing countless times before, nothing new, and he wasn't even sitting beside Liv, so he couldn't even make any money by "borrowing" one of her bracelets or rings.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" Joey whispered to him, Zack hid his smile. _Finally! A chance of freedom!_ "Follow me," Zack replied, slowly rising from the table, and backing out of the room, with Joey at his heels. Luckily they were closer to the back of the room, not as good as a view, but one heck of a great way to escape without being noticed.

They turned down the hallway, with Zack pointing towards the 'Male Only' sign on a door. Joey nodded, heading towards it.

Zack followed him inside, a sudden array of memories came flooding back. This was the bathroom. This was the bathroom he saw Cody pleasure himself in, with his legs hiked up in the air, his pants loud enough to echo inside the air vents, which Zack quickly glanced at, right above one of the mirrors.

"Whoa buddy, you seem to be a little anxious, huh?" Joey aligned his glasses properly, gazing down at Zack's growing bulge.

The blond was caught off guard, "What?-Oh God!" He covered the bulge, now straining his pants and making his boxers tighter by the second. "I-I'm sorry!"

Joey smiled, "Chill, okay? I don't care. We're both boys..."

"Y-You're okay with this?" Zack tried to laugh off his embarrassment, Joey shrugged, "I'm a dude, I've had my fair share of awkward hard-ons."

Without thinking, Zack posed in front of the mirror, jetting out his hips and grinding his bulge against the rim of the marble sink. Joey smiled wickedly, "Dude, calm down or I'm gonna get hard too-"

Zack grinned, before his right hand slid down and eagerly cupped the growing bulge, while his other snaked up his button-down shirt. "Hard yet?"

Joey nodded gently, his hands tugging at the bulge in his black slacks. Zack moved across to him, staring and observing the raven-haired boy pull and squeeze his goodies without a care in the world. It almost reminded him of himself during the nights where he would lie awake, fantasizing about his brother in this very bathroom. His face even blossomed red at the red. Joey noticed.

"I think my family will be wondering what's taking so long..."

Zack choked up, fanning his face as he cooled down. "R-Right, yeah, Cody too."

The two smiled at each other, Joey's glasses were a little fogged up, and he couldn't help but give a few more tugs at the softening bulge before heading for the door. Zack was at his heels, his mind still spinning.

"How long are you staying, exactly?" Zack whispered as Joey gripped the door handle.

Joey smiled; "All summer." They exited out into the hallway, and paced back to the table after hearing an applause. With Zack smiling like a child the entire way.

As he sat down, Cody nudged his shoulder, "Guess what Liv told me..."

"What?" Zack clapped his hands together with all the other listeners as his mother walked offstage. Over the applause, Cody said, "Morgan Ross is directing the movie!"

* * *

Mr. Moseby stood at the front doors of the hotel, watching as a long, jet-black limo pulled up to the hotel. He gave his best manager-smile, waiting as the door sprung open and a nearly-forty-something-year-old man jumped out. "Mr. Ross! Welcome to the Tipton Hotel!"

He smiled, leaning down into the limo, "Come on, Bud."

A few seconds later, a fifteen-year-old slipped out with slumped shoulders. His hair was dark and curly, and a face full of freckles. "Cheer up, Luke. I got you out of Summer School, didn't I?"

Luke nodded, "Maybe this won't be so bad..."

* * *

 **Now we have a variety of guests at the Tipton! Joey, Parker, and Luke all in the same hotel, _with_ the Martin Twins?! What else could you ask for? I hope you liked this chapter, and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Until next time, be safe, stay awesome, and keep reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So things seemed to be heating up for Zack and Joey last chapter, but things will get a whole lot hotter when the duo spend their afternoon lounging by the pool. But it's not just one twin who's getting all the fun, Cody will have his own little "friendship" spark up when he meets Luke. But who knows, pairings will switch around, boys will have their fun, and you're coming along for the ride. Let's hope it's a worthy one.**

* * *

Zack slid into his board shorts with ease, eyeing himself in the mirror as he tightened the black drawstrings. The bright red color matched his fiery personality, plus it was his favorite color; and being so tight, it outlined his round butt nicely. Cody couldn't help sneak a look when Zack walked out of the bathroom, heading for the door.

"You're sure you don't want to go to the pool with Joey and I?" The older twin asked, clutching onto the ends of his towel, which was draped over his shoulder.

Cody's eyes followed the curves of Zack's hips, up onto the bare skin of his chest, before slowly locking eyes with his brother. "Y-Yeah... I'm sure..."

The teen swallowed the saliva forming in his throat, watching Zack's ass as he bent down to grab his sandals. The pillow over his lap was hiding his throbbing erection nicely. Zack disappeared into the hallway, waving goodbye as he shut the door.

"Dammit..." The younger twin mumbled, sighing as he stood up and headed for the bathroom. He couldn't leave the suite without fixing his... _growing_ problem.

* * *

Joey and Zack made their way to the roof, Zack lagging a bit behind just to get the perfect view of Joey's ass. His board shorts were charcoal-gray, with black polka-dots scattered around as it's design. The pool was nearly empty, except for the lifeguard, who looked asleep from the looks of it, and a few kids swimming in the shallow end.

The two of them kicked off their sandals, and whipped out their towels, setting them neatly on the coffee table in front of them. They sat on a cushioned-wooden chair together, admiring the shimmering waves and splashes of the pool.

"So Cody didn't want to swim?"

Joey slid his hand on top of Zack's thigh, smiling as Zack shifted a little closer.

"N-No... He didn't want to miss some cooking show, or whatever."

Zack's wondered across Joey's bare chest, barely noticing him when he said, "What a shame..." It almost sounded like a whisper.

The silence between them drew each one closer. Joey, being taller, let his chin graze Zack's forehead, with the blond boy sighing as his fingers ran across the other teen's chest. He bit his bottom lip when his finger began trailing down his four-pack.

"Careful, there are kids here-" Zack leaned up and pressed his lips against Joey's before he could finish; but he was so deep into the kiss he didn't even remember. After a few heart-pumping moments, the blond boy slipped his tongue between the taller's boys lips, asking for entrance. Joey happily parted them as Zack moaned widely, nudging closer and closer, climbing in the boy's lap. The three children in the pool couldn't help but stare.

Joey's painful erection was pressing gassing the front of his shorts, his groans of pleasure intensified when the smaller boy began to grind his knee on the bulge.

Zack craned his neck, lowering down Joey's body, kissing all the sensitive spots he could find. He imagined the raven-haired boy's most sensitive spots were his adorable little nipples. He was right.

Joey writhed in agony, feeling Zack's lips tighten around his tiny pink nubs, lathering them with his tongue and digging his fingers into Joey's toned back. "Zack..." He huffed, his glassy expression evident when his glasses began to fog up.

The lifeguard watched eagerly, his own growing bulge agitating him.

"P-People are watching..."

"Let 'em watch..." Zack whispered, his hands tracing the waistband of Joey's board shorts, with his thumbs quick to slide underneath. Joey smiled, curling his lips with Zack's as they locked into another kiss. Joey's hands gripped the blond boy's butt, pulling him closer. Zack sinked his head into Joey's shoulder after their kiss, now leaving light lip-grazes down his neck.

One of the children seemed to really like that, quick to try it on his friend.

Zack slipped his right hand down inside Joey's board shorts, adding to the strain and causing the two boys to shift around. Zack's slack-jaw expression as his fingers wrapped around the lengthy-appendage was enough to cause Joey to moan with pleasure, but it made the Rooney boy pant heavily too. Zack's left hand snaked down into the board shorts, quickly following the dominant hand. His fingers ran between Joey's legs, poking and prodding at Joey's _really_ sensitive spot. His ball-sac.

Joey moaned out, huffing Zack's name when he cupped his balls, still reeling in pleasure as the blond teen continued to stroke him off. The musty-smell alone was enough of a turn on.

The lifeguard's hand was already down his pants, grunting passionately.

"O-Oh... God..." Joey moaned out, his neck falling backwards and onto the cushioned back of the chair. Zack smiled, moaning with him as Joey's hands continued to fondle his ass. "Z-Zack!"

Joey bucked his hips upward, panting as his board shorts filled with cum. Zack rested his head on the teen's chest, rising and falling with it as he panted with exhaustion. The twin slid his hands from Joey's board shorts, smiling at the sight of them coated in globs of Joey's jizz. Even Joey was surprised when Zack happily licked it off.

"People... saw... us..." Joey whispered between breaths.

"I know," Zack smiled, "Just tell 'em my name is Cody."

* * *

Cody exited the elevator, crossing the lobby towards the front doors. He spotted a certain freckled-boy beyond the glass, standing on the steps. The twin didn't mind anything of it, except when he walked outside and saw him jump from the top of the potted-plant, over the six steps leading to the front doors, and onto the hard pavement below. Cody would have rolled his eyes at the immaturity, but he was jaw-dropped when the teen flipped while doing it, landing on both feet, and still smiling after.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, stepping towards him. It wasn't until he got close that he was quickly lost in the boy's chocolaty-brown eyes.

"Uh-thanks?" The boy smirked at Cody's agape mouth. "Are you trying to catch flies?"

Cody deadpanned, snapping his mouth shut before smiling. "Sorry, it's just the last time someone attempted a flip off the potted-plant, they wound up with a broken arm."

"Who was it?"

The blond teen gave a small chuckle, "Okay. It might have been me. But let me just say it was very windy that day, and I had a big breakfast."

With a smile, the freckled-boy stretched out his hand, "I'm Luke Ross."

"Cody Martin, at your service."

Luke smiled again, "Cute."

 _Cute? He called me cute! Why am I so happy?_ Cody shook Luke's hand, smiling with him. The moment was nice at first, but after a few seconds it just got awkward.

"Wait, Luke _Ross_?" Cody straightened up. Luke nodded. "Like, _Morgan Ross_?"

Luke's eyes lit up, "He's my dad. We're here because he's-"

"The director of the new _Space Werewolves_!"

Cody looked Luke up and down, smiling from the utterly amazing news he just discovered. _So does this mean he'll be staying all summer? AWESOME!_

"Yeah, they start script rehearsal in a few days." Luke added, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Totally. You know, since your new to Boston, how 'bout I show you a little tour?" Cody said. Luke smiled, "You'd do that?"

The blond nodded, "Up for it?"

"Totally."

* * *

Cody and Luke walked through the park; both of them eyeing the vines that hung down from the archway of bushes. The two smiled when they finally stepped into the shade.

"This place reminds me of Central Park." Luke peered back out to the open park beyond the shades of the arch.

"What's it like in New York?" The twin asked, sitting down on one of the many benches under the arch tunnel. Luke took a seat next to him. It didn't take long for the two of them to realize how they close they were together.

Luke bit his bottom lip, "It's cool. But it was seriously the most boring place on earth after my brother and sisters left, and I was stuck at summer school."

"Summer school? How'd you get out of it?"

"My dad. He said I would be getting a tutor, and learn stuff. Plus, he didn't want me being the only one without a good summer."

"Where are your siblings?"

"At this camp up in Maine, my parents met there when they were kids. They're staring there all summer, and I guess I'm staying here. My dad's still looking for a tutor."

Cody nodded along, his face lighting up when he remembered something. _He was a tutor._

"I can be your tutor!" The blond teen nearly jumped in excitement, Luke couldn't help but giggle.

"Really?" Luke smiled, "Because I need help in English, Geometry, Biology, and World History."

"Lucky for you, I passed all those classes with flying colors!" Cody stuck out his hand, "Is it a deal?"

Luke looked down at his feet, whispering, "I might also need a little tutoring in Sex Ed."

Cody's face blossomed red, while Luke hid his smirk, "...If that's okay?"

The two teens looked at each other, Cody clearing his throat and saying, "Sure. We can spend a little more time on that subject, if you'd like..."

Luke leaned in closer, "Let's get started."

Their hands cupped each other's cheek as they slowly locked lips, and waves of pleasure coursed through their bodies.

* * *

 **Well, it seems to me like the pairings are all set and done. But that's far from the truth, in this story the pairings will switch around, and you'll just have to wait and see which one you want to root for. Oh, and don't worry, Parker won't be missing out on all the fun, he'll be making a rather amusing appearance next chapter alongside his older brother who had a whole crowd watching this chapter while he and Zack had their fun by the pool. But the newest-Tipton guest doesn't seem lonely, with that kiss shared with Cody, and with Cody promising to tutor him (among other things...), Luke seems to have a pretty memorable summer, so far. Make sure to leave a review telling me your thoughts, I hope you liked it, and I hope to see you next time. Until then, stay awesome, stay safe, and have a nice day.**


End file.
